


Until I met you...

by CloneSeeker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other, Sassy Raven, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloneSeeker/pseuds/CloneSeeker
Summary: Until I met you, the world was a darker place. Until I met you, I didn't see the hidden colours of nature, the warmth of the sun beaming through the window on my face. Until I met you, I wasn't really living... only surviving.Lexa met Clarke when she was 11 years old, both of them being sorted in to the same house at Hogwarts. She tried to build up walls around the exuberant girl but will that really prevent Lexa from being hurt again? Or should she risk it and let the intriguing blonde in?Clarke was 11 years old when she met the small, shy girl with the piercing green eyes. She was mysterious and left a deep, aching curiosity behind. Who was she? And what had happened to her that she was so closed off?Will Clarke be able to open Lexa up and show her that there was more to life than just surviving?'Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that?''Maybe we do.'





	Until I met you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> This is a new fanfic I started, a Clexa AU in the Harry Potter world.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ;)

‘Clarke, come on. You’ll be late.’ Abby Griffin rushed her daughter. Her husband Jake laughed and told his wife to relax, ‘Abs, we’re on time. You should relax a bit, everything’s going to be alright.’  


Abby sighed and glanced over at her daughter who wasn’t even listening to her parents, too concentrated on staring at the by passers than to listen to the conversation.  


Jake followed Abby’s line of sight and smiled at his daughter, pulling her towards them before she got run over by a man in a suit rushing past them.  


Clarke looked up at her parents with her big, blue, innocent eyes and a small smile on her lips. She had turned 11 years old a few weeks prior, that also being the day she received her letter from Hogwarts. Both of her parents had gone to Hogwarts, telling her that those were the seven best years of their life.  


Hogwarts was also the place they had met. Abby was a Gryffindor and Jake a Ravenclaw, even though Abby insisted that he would have much better fitted in Hufflepuff, a running joke between them two.  


Jake had received that title when he had been 13 years old. There was a ‘huge’ spider (he always liked to make the story more dramatic, Abby often claimed with a fond smile) in their dormitory and instead of catching it, Jake had thought that trying to burn the damn thing would be a better option. Long story short, he had nearly been suspended because he had nearly burnt down their dorm room… and under mysterious circumstances, the spider survived every attack.  


Anyway, here they were at Kings Cross train station, looking for the wall to pass so that they could get to platform 9 ¾. Abby was walking in front of Jake and Clarke, often joking that she didn’t only have to deal with one child but two.  


A few minutes passed and they finally reached the wall which would lead them to the platform and would also lead Clarke a step further away from her parents.  


Abby went first with Clarke’s suitcase and pet owl, casually leaning against the wall until she finally slipped inside. None of the muggles (the none-magical folk) noticed anything, too occupied with their phones to look around and see the magical things happening around them.  


Jake took Clarke by her small hand and led her towards the wall, checking that nobody saw them walking right through bricks like they were made of air.  


As soon as they stepped over to the other side, loud talking and kids laughing reverberated through the huge, open space, reaching Clarke’s ears like music. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of her; children standing there with their parents, different looks on their face. Some looked anxious, some had a brave face on but most of the kids were too excited to stand still, talking animatedly with their parents or friends.  


Clarke followed her parents towards the train where Abby saw an old friend. ‘Thelonious’, she called out, a friendly smile on her face. When Clarke glanced at Jake though, his mouth was pressed in a firm line and there was an angry glint in his eyes.  


The look on his face passed in the blink of an eye but it still left Clarke wondering. The confusion rose even more when she noticed the stiff greeting between Thelonious and her father but before she could think any more if it, a tap on her shoulder made her turn around.  


‘Wells’, she screeched loudly with a grin on her face and immediately two strong arms encircled her in a tight hug. She had known Wells since her birth, their two families having been quite close at that time. Abby used to work together with Jaha, Wells’ father, so they had seen each other more often than not.  


‘God, you’ve grown’, Clarke exclaimed when Wells let her down again. They hadn’t seen each other in more than three years so Clarke’s last memory of him, was a small boy with skinny arms and a few gaps between his teeth. Now his 14 year old body was a head taller than Clarke and puberty had obviously hit him, his body finally looking more age appropriate.  


Wells laughed at Clarke and patted her head with a smug grin on his face. ‘And you haven’t grown at all’, he jabbed, laughing even harder when he easily held Clarke’s hands when she tried to slap him… in a friendly way of course.  


‘You’re finally coming to Hogwarts’, he said in earnest with a fond smile. Clarke beamed at him, having waited for this moment for years and now it was finally the time.  


In the distance, the train whistle sounded, signalling everyone to get in. Clarke and Wells both turned to their parents to say their good byes. Abby had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling nevertheless, proud that their daughter was finally going to Hogwarts.  


She hugged Clarke fiercely, telling her to write letters and that they would see each other in the next holiday. Jake was less emotional, although he did murmur in her hair that he was going to miss her. He hugged Clarke for a long while, his strong arms encircling her with a familiar comfort she desperately needed.  


‘Dad, what if I don’t get in to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?’ Clarke voiced her concern for the 100th time in her father’s shoulder. Jake pulled away from the hug and held Clarke at an arm’s length and smiled at her. He repeated the same answer he had the 99 times before, ‘we will love you no matter what house you get in to’, and shot her a proud smile, making Clarke’s concerns go away for the moment.  


With that last reassurance, Clarke let go of her father and rushed towards the train where Wells was waiting for her. They waved at their parents when the train set off a few seconds later, waiting until they disappeared to small spots in the distance.  


‘Are you okay?’ Wells asked, still standing at the train door next to Clarke. She looked in to his big, brown eyes, took a deep breath and nodded, ‘yes. Let the journey begin.’  


***  


‘Alexandria, stand straight’, Titus, her father reprimanded her. She clenched her jaw but obliged. She wouldn’t ever say something against him anyway, too scared of the punishment if she didn’t abide his command.  


She strained her eyes forward, a neutral expression on her face while they waited for the train to arrive. They were one of the first people on the platform, the other students and families having yet to arrive.  


When the sounds of the nearing train could be heard in the distance, Lexa let a short moment of hope flare up. She wasn’t only excited of finally starting in Hogwarts but finally being able to get away from home, from the toxic relationship she had with her father and the constant abuse she had to fear.  


When the train arrived and slowly halted to a stop, Lexa felt a tap on her shoulder and she couldn’t help herself but flinch at the touch. Titus, her father, didn’t notice it or if he did, he ignored the uncomfortable look on her face. ‘Alexandria, it’s time’, was all he said instead.  


Lexa nodded and picked her small, brown suitcase and her cat up. His tall figure loomed over her for another moment until he turned around wordlessly, not bothering to wish his only daughter good luck or even goodbye. Lexa pushed through the small moment of hurt though and with a tight grip on her suitcase and her black cat, ‘’Ash’’, she boarded the train and took a seat in one of the many empty compartments.  


***  


‘Why are all the compartments already taken?’ Clarke whined, walking behind Wells. He looked back and laughed at his best friend, ‘I told you that you could sit with me and my friends, Clarke.’  


Clarke huffed a sigh and retorted, ‘but they’re all older than me.’ Wells stared at Clarke with a pointed look and sarcastically said, ‘oh and you’re such an unsocial person that you can’t talk with a few older guys.’  


Clarke stuck her tongue out at him and smiled when Wells started laughing. They stumbled through the hallway, the constant rocking from the train and the luggage they had to drag not helping at all.  


Clarke was so concentrated on staying on two feet, that she didn’t notice Wells suddenly halting to a stop. She walked directly in to him, nearly falling over but was able to catch herself in the last second by holding on to Wells strong arm.  


‘Why did you stop?’ Clarke moaned, looking up at Wells.  


‘Sorry. I found my friends’, he apologised with an easy smile. ‘Do you want to join us, or should we look for another compartment?’ Wells asked.  


Clarke felt a swell of fondness swell in her stomach at her friend’s offer of missing out on sitting with his friends that Clarke wasn’t alone. ‘No, it’s alright. Just join your friends, I’ll find somewhere to sit.’  


He shot Clarke an uncertain look, about to argue with her but she stopped him before he got a word out with a pointed look. Wells finally relented, knowing that Clarke could be the most stubborn person if she wanted to be.  


They hugged each other and Wells promised Clarke that he would see her in a few hours in the great hall before opening the door to the compartment, loud talking from his noisy friends filling the otherwise mostly quiet train.  


Clarke walked a few compartments further until she saw two girls sitting in a compartment together. They both looked about the same age as Clarke, so she took the chance and slid the door open. ‘Hey, can I sit in here? The other compartments are already full.’  


Both girls immediately nodded, the one with the darker hair sending her a shy smile but the other one shooting her a full blown grin.  


Clarke closed the door behind her and stowed her suitcase and owl away. She had barely taken a seat next to the darker haired girl, when the other one already stretched her hand out in greeting, ‘hi, I’m Raven Reyes.’  


Clarke shot her a smile and shook her hand, ‘Clarke Griffin.’ Clarke turned to the girl next to her and smiled when she replied with a quiet voice, ‘Octavia Blake.’  


‘Are you also a first year?’ Raven asked confidently. Clarke nodded and before she could get a question out, Raven asked, ‘what house do you think you’ll get in?’  


The question was no surprise to Clarke. It was something she had been wondering for a long time herself, having many traits that would fit in every house really.  


‘Um, I don’t know. I think either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw because my parents were there and well, because my last name is Griffin.’  


Raven nodded in thought and added with a wink, ‘I’ll probably be sorted to Ravenclaw. Because of my name and because I think I’d fit there.’  


‘What house do you think you’ll be sorted in?’ Clarke asked Octavia who had yet to contribute something to the conversation.  


She looked up like a dear caught in headlights, not having really been paying attention. ‘Sorry, what did you say?’ she asked timidly, a faint blush forming on her cheeks.  


Clarke shot her a reassuring smile and asked gently, ‘what house do you think you’ll end in?’  


‘Oh. Um, I hope in Gryffindor because my brother is there’, she admitted. Clarke watched her face for a few moments longer, her dark eyes seeming to hold many memories.  


Octavia looked outside again, watching the scenery pass with wide eyes. Clarke studied her for a moment longer and then turned to Raven, her slightly darker skin glinting in the sun streaming through the window. She was a pretty Latina, her brown eyes the same colour as her amber hair.  


Clarke and Raven picked up the conversation, talking about Hogwarts and what they were most looking forward to. Occasionally Octavia would add something to the conversation, feeling more comfortable around Clarke and Raven as the time passed.  


After a few hours, the three of them were all laughing at a joke Raven was telling them. She had a special kind of humour Clarke noted, already starting to really like Raven and the self-confidence she was practically radiating.  


Clarke also started to like Octavia, enjoying the girl’s snarky comments and occasional jokes. She didn’t talk much about her past but she enjoyed talking about her older brother, Bellamy. He was in the third year in Gryffindor and Octavia was hoping to be able to be in the same house as he was.  


The door to their compartment slid open and one of the prefects stuck his head in, announcing that they would be in Hogwarts soon and that they should change in to their robes.  


The three friends, if you could already call them that, shot each other excited grins and they all changed in to their robes. Clarke was too occupied to notice the slightly embarrassed look on Octavia’s face when she looked down at her own robe.  


Octavia’s mother wasn’t exactly rich so Octavia had gotten Bellamy’s old robe to wear. It wasn’t obvious that it wasn’t new, you had to look quite closely to see the small sowing patches, but Octavia was still quite self-conscious about it.  


Raven must have noticed the look on her face though and she sent her a reassuring smile, for once dropping the cocky façade of her face. Octavia relaxed a bit and when the first towers from the castle came in to view, the previous nervousness was completely forgotten and replaced with excitement for the new adventure to begin.  


***  


Lexa was currently leaning against the window, her gaze following the many flowers that grew outside while she was absentmindedly stroking Ash who was sleeping in her lap. Her thoughts were cursing around Hogwarts and what she was about to be met with.  


A sharp knock on the door of the compartment made her look up in slight confusion. A boy with light brown hair opened the door. He looked her up and down and with a cocky smirk, joined her in the compartment.  


Lexa followed him with her eyes, annoyed that he came inside without even asking her if it was alright. The annoying guy shot her a charming smile and said with a smirk, ‘hi, I’m Cage Wallace.’ Lexa’s eyes trailed down to the offered hand he held out in greeting. But she didn’t shake it, not liking to be touched by people and especially not by strangers.  


Instead of taking his offered hand, she replied curtly, ‘Lexa Woods’, and crossed her arms, her whole body tense in discomfort. ‘May I ask you what you are doing in my compartment?’  


Cage took his offered hand back but instead of commenting her weird behaviour, he shot her an overly self-confident smile and leaned back in a relaxed manner. ‘I was walking by and saw you sitting here alone. Thought you might like some company.’  


Lexa got even more annoyed at that and remarked, ‘I would prefer to be alone.’  


Cage chuckled at Lexa’s brash answer but shrugged it off. Instead he asked, ‘so, you’re a first year?’, completely disregarding the uncomfortable look on Lexa’s face.  


‘Yes, I am. Are you too a first year?’ she asked formally, something that happened when she felt insecure.  


Cage raised a solitary eyebrow at her and nodded with a winning smile. Or so he thought it was. It didn’t affect Lexa in the slightest though since she was gay as hell.  


She had known that for about two years but had never mentioned to anyone that she was gay. She didn’t have anyone she could tell and she certainly wasn’t going to tell her father. He hated her already, she didn’t want to add more fuel to the fire.  


‘So’, Cage started, a curious expression on his face, ‘are you a half-blood or a pure-blood?’ Lexa raised a solitary eyebrow, unsure why that was important.  


‘I don’t know’, Lexa finally answered and looked back out again, wanting nothing more than to finally be done with this conversation.  


Cage seemed even more curious at that and tried again, ‘what do you mean with “I don’t’ know”?’  


Lexa’s brow furrowed in annoyance and she elaborated, ‘I mean that I am uninformed as to what my blood status is.’  


Cage chuckled and asked in a snarky tone, ‘you don’t know or you’re just a mud blood?’  


Lexa felt her blood starting to boil, slowly losing patience with the boy in front of her. ‘First of all, that is none of your business, whether I am a pure-blood or not. Secondly, I do not wish to share a compartment with someone as opinionated as yourself, so I ask you to leave now or I will.’  


Cage stared at Lexa with shock, probably not used to people attacking back. He finally jumped up and gathered all of his things and left the compartment with loud stomps and cursing.  


Lexa caught, “fucking freak” and “mud blood” but before she could retort to any of those accusations, the door of the compartment was slammed shut and the annoying pure blood finally left her sight of vision. He hadn’t actually told her if he was one, but by the way he acted, she was sure that he came from one of those incest families who cared more for their blood status than anything else.  


Lexa felt dizzy from anger, her hands clenched to fists. She took a few deep breathes through her nose, directing her thoughts elsewhere. She looked around in the compartment and her gaze landed on her cat, still sleeping on her lap.  


She started stroking Ash with shaking hands and could slowly feel herself get calmer after a few minutes, her heartrate slowing down to a normal pace.  


When she had calmed herself down completely, she kept on stroking Ash. Her cat helped Lexa for the rest of the way, keeping her thoughts away from the annoying and bigoted pure blood who had dared to use the term “mud-blood” in a negative way, as if that was something to be ashamed of.  


A few hours later, she got up and changed in to her robes, the towers and lights from the castle, her future school already visible in the distance.  


***  


‘Wow’, Clarke breathed out. They were standing outside of the train in the cool air, waiting for further instructions.  


The sky was dark with huge, grey clouds hovering over them. The only lights came from inside of the castle, throwing beautiful reflections on the deep and dark lake. Apparently dangerous animals lived in there and had already taken a few students down with them while they tried to cross the lake with the wooden boats.  


Well, Raven had whispered that in to Clarke’s and Octavia’s ears while they were staring at the lake, but Raven was full of shit anyway so you couldn’t really believe whatever story she told you.  


‘First years over here’, a loud voice suddenly bellowed over the open space. Clarke, Raven and Octavia walked in to the direction where the sound came from and were met by a huge man with a bushy beard. When all of the first years had gathered around him, the huge man called out, ‘good evening and welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Nyko and I’m the caretaker of this school. I also teach Care of magical creatures.’  


Professor Nyko counted how many students were lined up and nodded, pleased that everyone was there. He motioned for everyone to follow him towards the dock where big boats were attached with thick ropes. Clarke followed Octavia and Raven in to the closest boat, waiting for everyone else to get seated.  


While they waited, Clarke let her gaze sweep across the other first years. The most of them were about her size, some a bit taller and some smaller. There was one girl that caught her attention though. She was smaller than most, an anxious look on her face when she saw that they had to row across the lake.  


Clarke felt sorry for her, something about the girl wanting to make her jump up and comfort her. But Clarke’s arse stayed firmly in her seat and she was left watching with wonderment at the small girl with brown hair who finally sat down in one of the boats.  


Nyko was the last to get in, squeezing himself in the first boat, probably also squishing a few first years. As soon as he sat down, the boats started moving without anyone having to row. Raven grinned from ear to ear and remarked, ‘I fucking love magic.’  


Clarke grinned at Raven, not surprised at the words she used. Raven had already proven herself in the train of being well taught in the fine arts of swearing.  


The boats were rocking slightly, a cool breeze wafting over the large lake. A faint smell of smoke accompanied the wind, announcing the incoming autumn. A few minutes passed and the boats were nearing the riverside, the towers becoming bigger, making Clarke stare at the huge building in front of them in awe.  


They finally arrived on the other end and the boats slowly halted to a stop. Professor Nyko got out first and then helped each student out of the boat, hoping that nobody would fall in to the freezing water… not again.  


Every student managed to get out in the end and with a last glance at all the students, Professor Nyko led them towards the huge castle, their new home for the next seven years.  


Excited whispering was exchanged between the students, everyone trying to see the large door they were heading to. When everyone arrived at the door, Professor Nyko took his wand out of his thick, furry coat and swung it around while muttering two words Clarke didn’t understand over the other sounds.  


A huge ball of light shot out of Professor Nyko’s wand, forming a huge bear. “A Patronus”, Clarke whispered excitedly to herself.  


The bear stood high on its paws and let out a mighty roar. The Professor then swung his wand towards the main door and the bear ran right through it, nearly as fast as the wind.  


It was seconds later when his patronus joined them back outside, apparently with a note for Professor Nyko because he nodded his head in the direction of his patronus which was slowly dispersing in the cool air.  


The Professor finally turned towards the restless and impatient first years. ‘Listen up everyone’, he called, effectively silencing the murmurs between the students. ‘Please queue up and then follow me inside. You will be called by Professor Indra and then take a seat on the chair and put the sorting hat on your head. He will tell you in which house you will be sorted. Are there any questions?’  


Nobody spoke up, probably not daring to. Even though Professor Nyko looked kind of scary, the first years would soon find out that he was one of the nicest and softest teachers in the whole school. He was one of the people you could go to, if you had a nightmare or were home sick. Professor Nyko then would offer you a hot cup of cocoa and talk to you until you felt better.  


Professor Nyko nodded when nobody spoke up and pushed the massive doors open. Clarke had to cover her eyes from the light that flooded outside.  


Inside there were four long tables, each marked with the respective house banner, lined up along the great hall. Students from the second up to the seventh year were sitting at the tables, talking animatedly with each other. They all seemed happy to be back and that gave Clarke some much needed reassurance.  


Professor Nyko led the first years inside, towards the chair with the sorting hat. All the eyes of the students sitting at the table followed the first years, the hall growing silent.  


Behind the chair at the end of the great hall, the large table for the Professors was set. The chair in the middle was by far the biggest, a man even larger than Professor Nyko occupying it. He stood up when he saw the first years entering the room, the other Professors following suit.  


Another Professor stepped away from the table and stood next to the sorting hat. She had a dark skin tone and a stern look, her watchful eyes scanning the room and shooting a stern look at some certain people who must be troublemakers.  


Professor Nyko went to his own seat behind the table and the sorting hat started its song, singing about friendship and new adventures to come. Clarke’s parents had told her many stories so she was familiar with the whole sorting procedure.  


But to Lexa, this was all new. She didn’t have anyone who wanted to talk to her about Hogwarts, her step father usually making her shut up with a hard glare or when he was in a bad mood, he would do more than just glare at her. She had a visible scar along her ribs from an incident in her past.  


The sorting hat finished the song and everyone clapped. When the clapping finally died down, the headmaster, Professor Gustus, greeted everyone, ‘welcome to Hogwarts. Now, before we can begin the feast, Professor Indra, please begin with the sorting ceremony.’  


Professor Indra, the one standing next to the sorting hat, retrieved a list out of the air and called the first person. It was alphabetically sorted, so Octavia was the first to go.  


‘Octavia Blake, please take a seat on the chair and put the sorting hat on’, Professor Indra called out with a stern voice. ‘You’ve got it, Octavia’, Clarke whispered and patted her encouragingly on the back.  


Octavia stumbled towards the chair, nervousness obvious in her face. She sat on the chair and put the sorting hat on her head. It was far too big and covered nearly her whole face.  


‘Mhmm, what have we got here?’ The sorting hat thought loudly. ‘Another Blake, I see. Well best put you in… Gryffindor’, it announced with a dramatic pause. Even underneath of the hat, Clarke could see the relieved look in Octavia’s face. She jumped up, set the sorting hat on the chair and rushed to the Gryffindor table where her brother stood up and pulled her in a tight hug.  


More names were called and before Clarke knew it, it was her turn. She swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way towards the chair, her hands clammy and her heart pounding in her chest. The last words of her father went through her mind, reassuring her that her parents would love her, no matter what house she was sorted in. But would they really?  


Clarke glanced to Octavia and Raven, both giving her an encouraging nod. She sat down on the chair and Professor Indra dumped the hat on her head, covering her sight.  


‘Okay, I see. Very difficult, many aspirations and brave. Also very talented, clever but also kind hearted. A difficult case.’ The sorting hat had been on her head for five minutes, taking longer than on any other first year.  


Clarke felt herself getting restless but then the sorting hat finally decided where to put her. As soon as it named the house she was going to be sorted in, her heart skipped a beat and Clarke felt like all the air was pushed out of her lungs. ‘Slytherin.’  


She barely felt the hat being lifted from her head, didn’t really know how she managed to get to her future table. She felt like she was going to faint. Slytherin, that couldn’t be. None of her ancestors had ever been sorted in to Slytherin. They had all been in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but not Slytherin.  


Clarke didn’t really pay much attention where the most other first years were sorted. She noticed Raven being sorted to Ravenclaw just like she had told Clarke and Octavia in the train. A boy with shaggy hair was sorted in Gryffindor. If she would have looked more closely, she would have seen the look of recognition on Raven’s face when his name was called but she was far too focused on the fact that she was a Slytherin than to be concerned about anything else.  


When Clarke looked up again, the last person to be sorted was the small girl she saw at the boats. ‘Alexandria Woods’, Professor Indra called out the last name and Clarke watched her stumble her way up to the chair, the whole hat covering her face because she was so tiny.  


The hat actually took nearly the same amount of time as it did with Clarke, some of the older students growing restless that they had to wait so long to be able to eat. But all Clarke could do, was stare at the small body, sitting with a straight back and clenched fists.  


A few agonizing minutes later, the hat finally made a decision and Clarke’s heart skipped a beat, ‘very intelligent girl but also very cunning and ambitious. Mhmm, best we put you in… Slytherin.’  


Clarke followed the small girl, sorry Alexandria, with her eyes and it was only when she sat down, that Clarke really saw her face. Her jaw was clenched shut and her piercing green eyes scanned the room like she was searching for a threat. Her brown hair was tied back in an intricate braid, revealing a slightly round, childlike face.  


When green eyes suddenly looked up, Clarke quickly looked down, cursing herself for staring. She kept her gaze down until Professor Gustus knocked on his glass with a fork, resulting in the great room growing silent nearly immediately.  


Professor Gustus looked around with a pleased expression, ‘now that everyone is sorted in their houses, let’s not waste any more time with the feast.’ As if his words were a command, the empty plates in the middle of the tables suddenly were brimmed full of food, filling the room with a mouth-watering aroma.  


Clarke filled her plate with food, glad that she was too occupied to let her gaze wander to the mysterious girl with the piercing green eyes. Before she dug in her meal, she glanced towards the Hufflepuff table and caught Well’s eyes. He shot her a huge smile, his eyes shining bright in the light. Clarke knew Wells good enough to know what the look should say; I’m proud of you.  


Clarke smiled back and then finally dug in to the food, the mouth-watering smell making it irresistible to not bite in to the juicy meat or the honey glazed vegetables.  


The rest of supper, Clarke occupied herself with eating and drinking, only occasionally looking up at the brunette who was sitting a few seats away from her. She tried not to think about the fact that she was in Slytherin and how her parents would react. And even though her dad had told her that they didn’t care in which house she was sorted, was that really true. Would they really not care that their only daughter was a Slytherin?  


Clarke tried to abandon those thoughts, but it proved to be more difficult than she thought. Instead, she kept on eating, trying to forget her worries for now.  


When the meal was finally over and everyone was full, Professor Gustus stood up once again and announced that it was time for bed and that the first years should wait for the prefects to lead them to their respective house.  


***  


‘First years in Slytherin, gather around’, a loud voice caught Lexa’s attention. She got up and waited in front of the two prefects from Slytherin. The girl, who had called out the order, was tall, skinny and had high cheekbones. She looked like she could have Asian descendants, Lexa thought, already taking in the small details of her face; the way her brown eyes scanned the room, her eyebrows as they formed a frown on her face out of impatience at how long everyone needed to gather around her.  


The boy who was standing next to her was barely taller than her, maybe two inches at most. His brown hair was brushed to the side with too much gel, Lexa noted. His brown eyes looked around with obvious disinterest, a typical ‘’Slytherin expression’’.  


They both were more than a head taller than Lexa, like most of the students here were. She was small for her size and she hoped with every fibre of her body that she would grow because she knew the struggles of small people and she already had enough problems in her life.  


When finally all first years in Slytherin had gathered around the both prefects, the girl let out a, ‘fucking finally’, and stared at the first years like they were her prey. ‘I am Anya and this is Dax. I’m in my fifth year and Dax is in the sixth. If you’ve got any questions or want to talk about something… then you’d better ask a teacher or Dax. But not me, because to be honest, I don’t know how to deal with that personal shit so please don’t dump it on me to begin with.’  


Dax snorted and murmured, ‘fucking typical.’ With that, Anya and Dax turned around, leaving about ten stunned first years behind them. They rushed to catch up when Anya shot an annoyed look behind her, none of them wanting to make her angry.  


Lexa already liked Anya though because unlike most of the kids in her age, she was blunt and honest. When she told you something, she was straight to the point and brutally honest, a trait Lexa had always admired in people.  


Together with the other first years, she followed Anya and Dax through corridors and down moving stairs, rushing to follow the two prefects before the stairs suddenly decided to take another direction.  


After many confusing turns they finally got to the darker and cooler part of the tower. Anya stopped in front of the door to the Slytherin common room and looked back, counting if she had lost anyone. With a sigh of relieve, she noticed that everyone was still present and she turned to the door. Well not a door really, a portrait which served as a door.  


‘Vipera berus’, Anya said, loud enough for everyone to hear. The door swung open and the first years all followed the two prefects inside. Lexa noticed that the password meant some kind of snake, since she knew that “Vipera” was the Latin term for snake.  


When Lexa stepped inside of the common room though, every thought she had dispersed in to nothingness, her whole focus landing on the immensity of this room. A high ceiling made the Slytherin common room look bigger than it was. Because the room was below the dark lake, the few windows that existed illuminated the whole room in a light green colour, see algae and other water plants the reason for the colouring.  


A fireplace was in the centre of the wall, a few comfortable looking black couches surrounding it. Anya let the first years check out the common room for a moment. She watched in amusement how the faces of the first years went from slight fear to curiosity.  


A few minutes passed and Anya spoke loudly to get everyone’s attention again, ‘listen up, fresh meat. Yeah, you’re the fresh meat’, she was smirking, obviously enjoying the role of being able to command the first years around. ‘A few rules for the beginning and before you say anything, I didn’t make them,’ she added with a pointed look, her gaze lingering on a few students she thought might make trouble. ‘First of all, lights out at nine during the week. On the weekends it’s at ten but honestly, I don’t really give a shit, so just don’t get caught.’  


Lexa saw some of the first years grinning out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored them and kept her gaze on Anya as to not miss anything. ‘Secondly, after lights out nobody is allowed to be caught outside of their room. And believe me when I say that you shouldn’t get on Professor Indra’s bad side at any cost. That woman might seem small but she’s the worst of them all.’  


Anya looked around to see, if everyone had gotten her warning. ‘And third but not least, no boys in the girl’s dorm room and vice versa. I don’t care what you do in your free time with your boyfriend, girlfriend or fuck-buddy,’ at the last word, a few of the immature first years started laughing. Anya rolled her eyes and bluntly remarked, ‘whatever you do with your “partner”, just remember the rule number three. I don’t care, if you end up doing it in the sanitor closet or some other weird ass place. As long as you use protection, I don’t give a shit.’  


Dax snorted and said just loud enough for Lexa to hear, ‘you’re really giving them a safe sex talk? Jesus, An, they’re 11. I don’t think that any of them will be doing that kind of stuff for a while.’  


Anya stared at Dax with a smirk and retorted, ‘just because it’ll never happen to you, doesn’t mean that they will never have sex…’ She threw in a wink and before Dax could recover from that jab, she called for the girls to follow her to the dorm room.  


Lexa followed Anya upstairs, where she opened a door and held it open for the five girls to enter. Clarke and Lexa both walked inside, three other girls neither of them knew following suit.  


‘Well, this is your dorm room. Again, if there are any questions you can ask me but I’d suggest that you’d rather ask anyone else. Anyway, breakfast is from seven to nine in the morning, if you miss it… well tough look. Good night and lights off in 30 minutes.’ With that, Anya left, closing the door behind her with a loud thump.  


Lexa took a deep breath and looked around the dormitory she was going to sleep in for the next seven years. This was going to be fun…


End file.
